


"The Fiancee"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, I swear i will give my all for writing this smut i promise, Jealousy, M/M, Mild non-con, Mildly possessive! Levi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, bottom!Eren, domestic fluff elements, i dont know how much ill indulge in teh smut, in which eren finds out his future wife is a dude, isabel is Eren's lil sis here, kid! isabel, not a lot so dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-When Eren was young, both his and another individual's parents agreed on getting their children engaged to each other. They were set to move in together once Eren became 15 years of age.<br/>The time comes when Eren is old enough to finally meet his bride to be for the first time. He had been in love with the family's daughter the moment he laid eyes on the photo of her.<br/>Now, he's 15 and eagerly waiting for his fiancee's arrival.<br/>The door bell rings and Eren opens it, expecting to see his love, but he soon realizes that there is one crucial flaw in their plan. He never could have imagined things to turn out like this. -</p><p>{DISCONTINUED PROBABLY_ Thank you, but seriously, just read the 2-shot...}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Error

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap. My first fan-fiction that will involve actual smut, THAT I PLAN ON GOING THROUGH WITH. Holy shit.  
> This is based off of/ inspired by : "Boku no ano ko".  
> this is going to be short, but i'm not certain how short.  
> hope you guys like this! may contain errors!

 

 

-

 

_**EREN:** _

 

 

I'm sitting at my desk and gazing out the window, gingerly sipping at a juice box in my hand when someone calls out my name.

"Yo! Jaeger!"

                I turn my attention away from the window to them as the person approaches me.

"What?"

"Did you seriously reject Mikasa Ackerman!?"

                The male with two toned hair and a horse-like face's name was Jean Kirstein. Though we had our arguments and often got under each other's skin, I still considered him a friend of sorts.

"Yeah. I have Levi-chan after all."

                Another male that came up beside me with a shaved head gave a sigh and shrugged, leaning on my desk.

"Ah, there it is. That 'I've already got a fiancée' story again." He said.

                His name was Connie Springer. He was a pretty weird and "Get- loose" type of guy, but really entertaining to be around. I guess you could call him a class clown.

"I can't believe this." Jean said grumbling in disbelief. "Just dumping Mikasa like that. You really are an idiot. She's so hot too. And that _hair_. God Damn."

                My brows furrowed in annoyance and irritation as he spoke, continuously sipping at my juice box.

"Oh shut up, Jean. I'm just thinking of the girl I love wholeheartedly."

                Jean slammed his palms on the surface of my desk.

"Oh come on! That girl of yours is the problem! Just open your eyes!"

                He proceeded to point to a photo of levi-chan laid on my desk that I always carried around with me.

"A fiancée you've never met! That's just crazy!"

"What ever, Jean!"

                I sighed and picked up the photo. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I was very young when my mother gave me this picture. It was love at first sight the moment I had laid eyes on it.

-

                I was sitting on the floor, flipping through the pages of my favorite book- one that Armin had lent me- when my mom came in. She seemed very excited about something and eagerly squatted next to me before lifting up a photo in her hand for me to see.

_"Look, Eren! This is your fiancée .Isn't she cute? You're going to get married to her one day!"_

                She handed me the photo for closer inspection. I simply stared at the photograph, completely awestruck. The young girl in the photo certainly was cute and I instantly became infatuated with the thought of marrying her in the future.

_"Yeah! I'm gonna marry this person!"_

_-_

 

                I was snapped out of my flash back when I heard Connie speak again.

"Man, that's just weird. Isn't she two years older than you? And what's that about not being able to meet each other until you turn 15?" He asked.

"Their mothers decided on that apparently." Jean responded before making a brief pause. "Hey, wait. Wasn't your birthday a week or two ago? Doesn't that mean you're old enough to meet her?"

                I instantly perked up at the reminder that I indeed was old enough to finally meet her in person. I clenched my fists in excitement, feeling joyous simply from thinking of the prospect.

"Yeah! I am! So we should finally be able to meet up this year! I'm not exactly sure when that'll be, but it'll be great! We'll finally meet face to face and I'll fall in love for the second time all over again. Our feelings will synchronize and we'll live out the rest of our lives in a wonderful marriage. It'll be beautiful."

                Jean rolled his eyes at my statements as I continued to spew verbal diarrhea about all my dreams and fantasies.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming all you want, Jeager."

                I stopped speaking mid rant and whipped my head around to glare at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"It's nothing. You just seem to be enjoying yourself there." He threw back mockingly. "You know, I just don't get it. How can you be so serious about a girl you've never even met? All you have is that picture."

"Yeah, man! What if you meet her and she's a total beast!" Connie added afterwards, snickering. "She could have a crappy personality too!"

"No way! She'll be super cute!" I snapped back. "And her personality will be awesome!"

                I may not want to think about it, but I wondered if he had a point. I mean, is it really that strange to fall in love with someone you've never actually met? It's not like I don't want to. Believe me, if I had the chance to do so, I'd jump at it right away without a second thought. But now that I'm 15, I'll be able to finally meet up with her someday. I'll just have to wait around patiently for whenever that day will come.

-

 

                The moment I set foot through my front door, I was blasted with confetti and streamers flying everywhere. I stepped back, surprised at the sudden action as I awaited an explanation for the bizarre welcoming.

"Eren! Guess what! Good news! Levi-chan will be coming here tomorrow!" My mother chirped. 

                I blinked, not quite processing her words. Standing there gaping like a fish, I couldn't find myself able to form proper words, let alone sentences. I was too dumbstruck. You don't just shoot someone with confetti and say something like that so out of the blue! Honestly, what is wrong with my mom? Because it sounded way too good to be true, part of me remained skeptical. I had to be sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Huh?"

                My mother noted my confusion and tilted her head slightly to the side, sheepishly putting a finger to her lips.

"Oops. Maybe that was too big of a surprise?"

                She chuckled briefly before straightening up and making her way over to me.

"Now, Eren. I know this is really sudden, but Levi-chan's parents have been transferred here due to their job. We thought that since they were coming here anyway, Levi-chan should come and stay with us!" She explained cheerfully. "You're finally 15 now anyway, so there should be no problems!"

                She raised her hands and clasped them together lovingly.  Well I knew I would finally meet Levi-chan this year, but never would I have imagined it would be so sudden. My mother's expression changes as she proceeds to handle me with confusion.

"hm? What is it, sweetie? Aren't you happy?"

                No, that's not it. There's no way I wouldn't be happy about that. After all, I've wanted this day to come for so long. It's just that...this all feels so surreal. It's a dream come true! I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep properly tonight, I'm so excited! But for now, I'll just help out in any way I can to prepare for Levi-chan's arrival.

\- -

                "Maybe I should've worn a suit or something. I probably should've gotten roses too. A stallion maybe. Should I have a gotten a ring or am I clear?"

                I sat on the couch in the living room, muttering trivial nothings to myself like a homeless person with a few screws loose. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. Why did I even bother? There was no way i would've gotten any shut-eye with Levi-chan finally coming.

                I was so tired, yet my body was jittering from suspense, nervousness and overall eagerness as I waited for Levi-chan to show up. My little sister Isabel perked up from her books scattered on the floor to address me.

"No way! You would look so weird like that!" She giggled as she mocked me.

                My mother chuckled as she overheard us and made her way over.

"She's right. You need to calm down, Eren. Don't stress so much. Just be yourself, sweetie. You'll be fine." She said encouragingly.

                After a moment, she brought her hand to her face and curled a finger just beneath her chin, the way she usually does when she's thinking or is feeling troubled.

"Speaking of Levi-chan, isn't she late? She couldn't have gotten lost, could she?"

                I instantly swiveled around in my spot on the couch to face her.

"I'll go check around nearby and see if I can find her!" I offered before shooting up from my seat and getting on my feet, scrambling to the door.

"oh! But Eren, you don't even know what she looks like-"

"I'll be fine! There's no way I could mistaken the face of the one I love once i see her!"

 _'Because I've been looking at that same photo for years.'_ I thought.

                I planned on making a mad dash outside once I opened the door, but stopped as soon as I saw someone blocking the door way. We stood there, staring at each other in silence. With that brief pause thrust upon me, I was able to assess the individual's features.

                He was a male, an astoundingly attractive male If i dare admit that much. He had silky, ebony hair with long bangs parted a little off of the middle. It was stunningly neat and styled into an uncommon undercut that suited him so well I briefly pondered if that were illegal. The pigment of his skin was a smooth ivory and seemingly flawless; so much so that I thought maybe he wasn't real. He was a bit shorter than me, but had strong, broad shoulders. It was easy to tell he was most likely well-built beneath the clothing that hugged every part of his body in an incredibly unfair manner.

                However impressive the rest of him was, nothing could have topped the way his eyes looked. They were a bizarre mixture; swirling pools of gun-metal steel and an Icy blue. I would've said he was wearing contacts, but something told me they were naturally his. Combined with his cool gaze and sharp, thin eyebrows, I would have told you that he was probably a model or something. I don't know. His entire being seemed so surreal he was practically from some other world.

"... Jaeger?" The male finally said, shattering the momentary silence.

                I blinked as his voice brought me back to reality. The unexpected smooth, sultriness of his voice startled me. Although I'm not entirely sure why because it suited him just fine. It was calming and gentle though, with a hint of boyishness to show he was still within my age range and perfectly legal. _Not_ like i'm _considering_ it, I mean I have Levi-chan! Besides, he's a guy; A good looking guy but...

                 I felt my face flush, mild warmth dusting my cheeks accompanied with something I momentarily considered to possibly be a heart throb. Although it was most likely from shock. Yeah, that's probably it.

                He's looking at me expectantly, like he's waiting for me to do something. I think he asked me a question. Holy crap, he's addressing me. Uh shit, I can handle this. Just be cool.

"Huh? Oh uh, yes?"

                **Nailed it**.

                My mother's booming voice caused me to jump slightly since I was still feeling nervous and slightly edgy.

"Is that Levi-chan?"

                Oh crap. I can't believe I got myself caught up staring at someone else! A dude too, to make matters worse. Pushing down my newly gained embarrassment, I answered her.

"N-no! It's another guest that's here-"

"Yes. I'm Berner." The other male interjected as he proceeded to take a few steps inside. "Levi Berner. I heard from my folks that I'll be staying here starting today. I apologize for being so late."

                I stood frozen in place, my eyes following the raven as he continued to walk inside our house. Levi... Berner? _Huh? HUH? **HUH?**_ What? _WHAT?_ I have no idea what's going on. A glance at both my mother and sister suggested that they were as confused as I was.

"Levi-chan?"

"yes."

                _Levi-chan?_ Ummm, well that's funny. My Levi-chan appears to be a dude for some reason...

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 


	2. Love ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's wife turns out to actually be a (very attractive) male!  
> Will Eren welcome this sudden change with open arms, or will he reject Levi and everything he had ever believed in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna post sooner, but i couldn't copy and paste.  
> So i'm doin' it now :)  
> I know alot of you were waiting; some even finding my Tumblr and asking when it would update! WOW! (to be honest i hadn't written much at the time)  
> So here you go! :D

 

 

-

 

_**EREN:** _

 

                    Levi-chan...is a guy!? What!? My mind was spinning from this new loaded information, seeming fairly difficult to come to terms with. Is this for real? Of all the things to happen to me. My reverie is soon shattered as my mother practically stampedes to where me and my apparent Levi-chan were standing, absolutely ecstatic.

“Oh! Isn’t this wonderful, Eren! Look at the stunningly lovely fiance you have!” She squeals, pushing me aside rather aggressively to get a better look at my soon to be husband, her face lit up with delight. “Who cares if he’s male, he’s perfect!”

“Wha!? Ow! Mom!” I yelp, as she continuously applies pressure to the crown of my head until i’m forced to rest on my knees.

                 She ignores me, probably having momentarily forgotten to let go of my person, and I _swear_ I saw sparkles manifest around her shimmering eyes.

“ Levi-chan! My son can be quite the handful at times, but please do take care of him!”  She beamed.

                  Levi merely blinked at my mother’s eagerness.

“Son?”

“Oh!” My mom suddenly blurts out, as if something had just come to her. “We’ll need to switch your room since it turns out you’re a boy! Eren, show him to your room! There’s so much to be done! I've got a grand feast to prepare for tonight’s occasion!” She chirped in a sing-song tone, toddling away to the kitchen.

                 I simply stood there, watching her leaving figure, dumbfounded at the turn of events. As she disappeared from sight, I finally came to realize that I was left alone… with Levi-chan. How awkward.

[...]

 

\- - -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yeah it's a preview. haha)  
> {I actually have more than just this written,but it sounds too out of place for me to post it like so. There aren't any breaking points in this chapter, so next time this updates SHOULD be the rest of this chapter}
> 
> not sure how long this chapter will turn out to be, but probably shorter than the 1st? idk.  
> I know i haven't updated in forever, but doing THESE types of fics take a while. Longer than normal fics.
> 
> (This is because interpreting and paraphrasing everything takes time. Which is the same case as my other fic "Of Anarchy, Sex, and Rebellion"- a Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt AU, only that one takes EVEN longer because i interpret two different pieces in 2 different languages instead of just one)  
> It's a process, but it's worth it in the end, i think.  
> -  
> Guys, don't bite my head off (uh neither of them) for posting such a short preview! The "Fun times" come/ start next chapter! :D so there's that to look forward to :)  
> but i have no idea when that'll be since i got other fics and then school's bouta start!! NO! i was just STARTING to enjoy my summer too. Fuck. eh, i'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! finished chap. 1! woohoo! (Woah, look at those hits/Kudos! WOAH)  
> Also Levi is a BERNER because HANJI/MOBLIT !  
> So i figured this out and the "fun" part starts by chapter 3. (You're welcome)  
> -  
> Btw I asked this in another fic but; what do you guys think of FEM! ERERI? I'd like to know your thoughts on it.
> 
> Also on androids/robots, if possible. I kinda wanna do a futuristic!AU . So plz?
> 
> And finally, my :"Dead Hearts Beat Steadily" fic will have some "asides" chapters that i'm planning on doing, since they dont fit the flow of the story. So if you're interested, be on the look out!
> 
> (I've got another 2-3 previews/stories i gotta do while im updating other fics)


End file.
